In electronic products, signals are transmitted between circuits of different hardware units, between components, and between products; therefore, line connections are very common. To reduce line connections, multi-channel signal multiplexing is developed. The multi-channel signal multiplexing superposes multi-channel signals at a low speed onto signals at a high speed. Signal demultiplexing restores the multi-channel signals at the low speed from the signals at the high speed.
The multi-channel signal multiplexing can multiplex multiple channels of signals and uses one bus to send all signals.
The conventional multi-channel signal multiplexing technology needs to use the clock to sample each channel of signal multiple times and lock them. Because each channel of signal is usually sampled more than eight times, a register needs to be used for buffering and temporarily storage. Then, the sample signals are synchronously multiplexed to a high speed data line by using high speed clock signals. This multi-channel multiplexing technology is applicable to the environment between two independent units, which has a low requirement on the time.
To sum up, the inventor finds during the implementation of the present invention that, the prior art has at least the following problem. Because the conventional multi-channel signal multiplexing technology needs to sample each channel of signal multiple times and lock them, and multiplex them after the signals are formed into a data unit or data block, the real-time performance is poor.